vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Esperancia
Song page All song pages will be under a namespace soon, do not remove Song: from the MikuMiku page, it is there as a test. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, gee, I'm really sorry, I didn't know that. :/ Esperancia 13:55, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Affiliate It's fine with me personally, since the other three admins are busy elsewhere I am not sure what they will think. However, if anything is Vocaloid related they pretty much agree with it, like MMD wiki for example. Currently this wiki does not have a layout for an affiliate link, I'll need to figure out a new main page layout or a separate page of some sort. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Was there a certain way you wanted to affiliate or just put the link on the front page? -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: spammers Yes, it usually takes some time to know the community policy. I try to place notices in a way that doesn't scare people away or make them react offended... but since this is the net I guess even saying please can be taken the wrong way. I'm still looking for other images that are of no use... =_=;; -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:37, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :There are times when you need to be firm though lol, and there can be some kind of exceptions, but too much can disorganize the wiki. eh, it's hard to find a balance with excitable contributors. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:45, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Pages You're welcome :) Yeah, the notable songs need their own pages... I'll probably work on them, problem is, I don't pay much attention to songs from other Vocaloids other than the Kagamines :-p I'm wondering what makes a song 'need' a page, though... popularity, maybe... Looking at the notable pages here , most of the songs have at least 100,000 views. Well, except for Yumezakura, last time I checked it only has 80,000 views or something... Oh well, it'll be organized one day >< Unknown.System 16:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Original songs by wowaka It does make sense to do, if you feel the information is becoming overwhelming on one page. I still need to clear out the category for songs in general. So if you have an idea that would benefit information then please do so, I can always alter it later if need be. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:33, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Melt Page Thanks :) I don't know haw to do stuff like that. My Reply Saw the template, and I must say I like it. :D But can we remove the view counts? It really does not matter, it tells that the song is seen by people. As to the Lyrics, not all sites have Japanese Lyrics, but it could work. I still say I'll just make song pages and I'll provide the lyrics if necessary. As to the English Translations, I rather not have it. English translations will differ per translator and what seems correct to me, is another mistake to another. Put Composed by, PV by, Music by, and Voice Edited by. I know some artists do the music, lyrics and voice. But the PV is done by usually another. There are also some songs where the creator only made the music but the lyrics and the voice editing did not. Either way, We'll see what will happen :) I plan to reorganizing the song pages. Too much remixes and pages to reedit and plan out, so little time. K4KING 08:39, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : Atwiki is always useful. But I noticed their song count is.....small. : Verily. Lyrics really depends. I want lyrics so I can save the trouble of people finding the Romaji of lyrics if they are planning to sing this along. Note some sites don't have the Japanese lyrics and but do have the Romaji of it. I need the japanese ones a lot more than you think ;) : You can tell him to look at these pages. For now, i neeed a looooooooooooooooong break. K4KING 09:25, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm divided overall on the lack of english lyrics for some songs, but I see the point and logic behind the refusal to list them. If in doubt we can always vote on the matter. One-Winged Hawk 19:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :: You could talk to Damesukekun about it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, If it makes Hawk happy, I will add references to Translated lyrics, rather than post the lyrics itself. At least they can check there. Most people either use atwiki, or animelyrics.com. I'll also put links to certain blogs etc. etc. Note some Youtube Videos have translated lyrics as well. I'm still revamping song pages, and I think it will look more orderly than before. It though, will take time to be completely finished.K4KING 23:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : You beat me to editing the pictures ∑(^O∆-^=)~ : But it's all right. Although I would like to add the pictures myself XD Well some song pages, I have them on my hard drive. So how's the template going? Is it finalized? I wanna see! K4KING 04:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :: I will soon, but not now. I still need to- Nevermind XD Put it on the references for now and link to it for me. I'll arrange it later for future use. Please write the title of the webapage and specify if it's the P's Website or Blog. Otherwise I'll be confused.K4KING 08:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yay!!!! Now Someone can help me!! Leave the editing to me! >:D K4KING 14:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :( You make me feel bad about myself :( Note on Fanmades When it comes to derivatives, the design is based on a character; the voice provided rarely contributes to them being based on the character. The Voice configuration category covers that. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:36, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Example, Kagami Kawaiine‎‎ is a direct derivative of Hatsune Miku and that is the purpose of her being a parody, her voice being Kamui Gakupo is just her voice- it is not who she is based on. :Nemui was released on May 29, 2009, Gumi was June 26, 2009. Which shows she is not based on Gumi by design, but she uses her voice as the creator updated her. Same goes for OHerman's characters, who were made before Nekomura and Miki. So please don't confuse voice configuration for derivative design. As said the Voice configuration category handles that, despite them being in one category, plus with the Fanloid wiki I will be making it more obvious which characters are derived from another. And likely make a voice category if that helps others. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) なんだこれが！? WOW You have been a busy woman. Yes you have. O_O Now we can speed things up. With your pace I can't tell where to start XD But song pages need skeletons! I'll do em. K4KING 02:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) The wikia keeps dying on me for some reason. I'm gonna go edit minor things and come back later. >A< Oh and always ask Bunai before doing things, hence I'm reluctant and always careful what I edit. K4KING 02:37, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : Oh I almost forgot. : Some notable songs, I won't create pages for. At least not now. I'll do the popular ones first, or the most notable of notables. If I missed something tell me. Sorry if I seem confused. I am right now, you really did surprise me with the massive edits XD K4KING 03:10, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : Done the major Miku Songs, You can make the template now! :D I'll get started on the rest and rearranging things as needed.K4KING 03:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : One reason I've been uploading the images myself. I'm not using artworks that aren't inclining to that. : I've either been using artworks that have been granted for commercial use(Like Supercell's Pictures on each song page, like World is mine), or a quick preview or entrance to the song of the orginal PV(Like the kokoro one). Hence it's safe. One thing I keep trying to find, is the artist. If you know the artist, then edit away. Most of Supercell's art is by Redjuice anyway. (Notice the artstyle) : Although, if you think it's safe to upload that pic for that particular song page, then link me the pictures first then I'll tell if it's approved. You might never know if it will be bad or not.K4KING 04:51, September 8, 2011 (UTC) In terms of fanart, the image makers will always have the right to ask us to take the image down, we would have to comply with it also. This is the same as if Crypton, Sony, PowerFX, etc, etc asked us to take down an image. If worst comes to worst, you can use a Low quality version out of respect. If you want to do that, create a template for it and place it on any image page details explaining that the creator has the right to remove and LQ is being used on purpose. I'll keep an eye out for the changing of these pictures and if need be we can always protect them. One-Winged Hawk 06:52, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The Songs I must say: Wow! You've done a lot! Especially adding the songs page. I've been wondering, the youtube broadcast and the PV's are important right? So why don't I add the picture of the PV's. Template The template in the notable songs, can I use in the english Vocaloids? K4 made me incharge in the English songs. Welcome! I enjoy doing it. If you got spare time, you can help! I've done a few of it already!! Currently editing page and just notice that. I need help. A lot of songs I don't know the Producers. Can you fill it for me? Thanks for writing the Japanese..thingy. My computer doesn't support Japanese. If i wrote it, it'll spit it out like spit. I'm asking your opinion. ^_^ - BackUp:YumiNakamine notable songs I like what your doing but... *sigh* I was hoping to retire those pages completely and the page looks, well, messy. The songs have ended up all over the page! Listen, I'm not going to interfer or what not, carry on, but when your done could you move towards finding a way to retire them? It doesn't matter if we end up with pages for silly songs like "Let it Be" which aren't Vocaloid originals, we'll work around whatever plan there is. Its just I'm not 100% satisfied with the results so far. It feels like its not getting better, its just reinventing the messy state the notable songs are in. Hng... :-/ One-Winged Hawk 18:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Oh don't worry, I'm not planning on retiring the pages anyway completely until Jan time next year. In fact the Voclaoid wikia project I'm starting for the new year is ""notable songs retirement", I think its going to take months to retire them anyway. One-Winged Hawk 16:59, September 14, 2011 (UTC) NP The pictures thing happens a lot on the wikia system due to that cliche thing. Until the system updates itself once a month you get stuck with one image. One-Winged Hawk 05:46, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Album Template What I meant by 3 is, there won't really be enough space for the Japanese title, the romaji, and the english title. (Lebih gampang ngomong b. ing, hahah ^^") Unknown.System 00:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : Okay then... Just call me Qiara lol XD Unknown.System 02:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :: I hope you don't mind but I'll be using the template you did for wowaka as base, and I'm trying to edit it for the album template, that I'm trying to work on... Unknown.System 02:19, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah, I haven't finalized it yet, but this is what I've got so far . :: PS did I write the sandbox the correct way...? I mean, the right page? Unknown.System 03:30, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, probably so...The album description'll probably be below it, probably facts, like 'this is the first album by this producer' like that... ::Oh, that's good to hear XD Unknown.System 04:58, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Uh... What is going on? Your deleting redirecting pages? For less clunky things? It kinda surprised me for a moment there.K4KING 17:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Discon Communication Japanese Lyrics I was writing the lyrics till I notice below the pictures there were the hiragana's. If you have spare time, will you write that. I hope you understand perfect malay: Dengan ini saya mendahulukan dengan terima kasih BackUp:YumiNakamine 02:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC)BackUp:YumiNakamine